shetlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 5, Episode 4
Series 5, Episode 4 is the fourth episode of the fifth series of the Scottish television crime drama Shetland. It first aired on 5 March 2019 and is based on the characters and settings as depicted in the Shetland Island series of novels by English author Ann Cleeves. Synopsis Hoping to find information on Paul Kiernan, Jimmy goes to Glasgow. There, he and DI Sam Boyd from the trafficking unit pursue some leads. Plus, Jimmy can't visit Glasgow without seeing Cassie, which brings her to the attention of the people tailing Jimmy and puts her in danger, too. Plot Having heard of the traumatic events in Glasgow, an angry Duncan confronts Jimmy over his fears for Cassie's safety. Cassie, although shaken, seems pleased that Jimmy has trusted her with the truth. Alex, a young plain clothes officer, is tasked with keeping an eye on her. Now sure that Zezi is still being held on Shetland, Jimmy and Sandy pay a visit to Morag Dunwoody in an attempt to get more information from her. Her attitude has changed completely from the day before, when she admitted to Sandy that Calum didn't transport the girls to the mainland. Morag is obviously shaken and Jimmy suspects that she's been warned off by the traffickers. That night, Morag's home is set on fire, but she escapes, terrified, with her young children and later admits that she received a phone call before the attack, from a woman with a Glaswegian accent. Andrea Doyle, the tattooist, becomes a potential suspect. Very affected by his kiss with Alice, Jimmy tries to meet up with her, but the investigation keeps getting in the way. When he finally does get the chance to see her, Alice admits that she's not sure how she feels about the situation and whether she still loves Chris or not. While Duncan is out for a drink, he sees Jimmy and Alice chatting intimately in a corner - but so does Chris. Sandy pulls an all-nighter going through CCTV and tracks down Andrea Doyle at a gas station near the Dunwoody's house prior to the attack. They manage to find an address for her and she is arrested after a chase. Frustrated by not getting any closer to finding Zezi and convinced that Jamie Hayes knows more than he's letting on, Olivia ambushes Jamie and Rosie, and drives off with Jamie in the car. Cast *Douglas Henshall as DI Jimmy Perez *Alison O'Donnell as DC Alison 'Tosh' MacIntosh *Erin Armstrong as Cassie Perez *Steven Robertson as PC Sandy Wilson *Mark Bonnar as Duncan Hunter *Lewis Howden as Sgt. Billy McCabe *Anne Kidd as Dr. Cora McLean *Julie Graham as Rhona Kelly *Titana Muthui as Zezi Ugara *Frances Mayli McCann as Niki *John Kazek as Paul Kiernan / Aaron McGuire *Conor McCarry as PC Alex Grant *Kirsty Stuart as Morag Dunwoody *Lexi Tulloch as Katy Dunwoody *Lorn Macdonald as Jamie Hayes *Emma Mullen as Rosie *Rakie Ayola as Olivia Lennox *Catherine Walker as Alice Brooks *Derek Riddell as Chris Brooks *Robert Cavanah as Graeme Benson *Meghan Tyler as Mags *Robin Laing as Gavin Laird *Andrew Watson as Andy *Therese Bradley as Andrea Doyle *Angus Miller as Donnie Galleries Supporting Cast Zezi-ugara-S05E02.jpg|Zezi Ugara Niki-S05E04.jpg|Niki Paul-kiernan.jpg|Paul Kiernan / Aaron McGuire Alex-grant-S05E04.jpg|PC Alex Grant Morag-dunwoody.jpg|Morag Dunwoody Katy-dunwoody.jpg|Katy Dunwoody Jamie-hayes.jpg|Jamie Hayes Rosie-S05E01.jpg|Rosie Olivia-lennox.jpg|Olivia Lennox Alice-brooks.jpg|Alice Brooks Chris-brooks.jpg|Chris Brooks Graeme-benson.jpg|Graeme Benson Mags-S05E04.jpg|Mags Gavin-laird.jpg|Gavin Laird Andy-S05E04.jpg|Andy Andrea-doyle.jpg|Andrea Doyle Donnie-S05E01.jpg|Donnie Episode Images S05E04-02.jpg S05E04-03.jpg S05E04-04.jpg S05E04-05.jpg S05E04-06.jpg S05E04-07.jpg S05E04-08.jpg S05E04-09.jpg S05E04-10.jpg Notes Category:Series 5 Episodes